Spencer and Melinda
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Spencer Shay finally get a date with an awesome woman.


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

* * *

**Spencer and Melinda**

**Spencer Shay enter a bar. He wear a black t-shirt, jeans and white sneakers.**

The reason he's there is for his first date with Melinda Warren.

Melinda is a librarian.

"Hi, Mel." says Spencer as he walk over to the corner and join Melinda at her table.

"Hi, man." says Melinda.

Melinda is the first woman Spencer's gone out on a date with since his sister Carly moved with their father to Italy.

"Wanna fuck me?" says Melinda with an erotic sexy smile.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"Awesome and do not worry. I brought condoms." says Melinda.

"Okay." says Spencer.

Melinda and Spencer goes into a bathroom.

Melinda pull down her soft plush pants and reveal that she does not wear panties.

Spencer unbutton his pants so his dick pop out.

Melinda put a condom on Spencer's dick.

Melinda lean her back against the wall and says "Fuck me!"

"Alright." says Spencer as he slide his dick into Melinda's pussy and starts to fuck her.

"Mmmm! Sexy!" moans Melinda, all horny and happy.

"Yeah!" moans Spencer.

"Your dick is big and hard, exactly what I love so much!" moans Melinda.

"Thanks!" moans Spencer.

"Holy shit, fuck me!" moans Melinda.

"As you wish, sexy babe!" moans Spencer, fucking harder.

"Good...! Drill me, fuck me, take me, do me, bang me!" moans Melinda.

"Fuck!" moans Spencer.

Spencer really enjoy fucking Melinda, since it's been a long time since he fucked a woman.

During the past six months he's only jerked off to porn.

"Mmmm, fuck my pussy!" moans Melinda.

It's clear that Melinda love being fucked by Spencer.

Spencer is actually pretty good at fucking. He's no master-fucker, but he's no loser either.

"Yeah, soooo damn sexy!" moans Melinda.

"Does it feel good for you?" moans Spencer.

"It sure does feel very good, man!" moans Melinda.

Melinda is the best woman Spencer has ever fucked in his entire life.

Her pussy feels wonderful around his firm dick.

"Fuck, fuck fuck...sexy...yes!" moans Melinda.

"Okay!" moans Spencer.

Melinda is very horny and sexual.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans a happy Melinda.

Spencer fuck faster.

12 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yes!" moans Spencer as he cum.

"Holy crap!" moans a very happy Melinda as she get a huge orgasm.

"That was damn good." says Spencer as he pull out his dick from Melinda's wonderful pussy.

"Yeah." says Melinda.

Spencer throw the condom in the trashcan.

Melinda lick Spencer's dick clean.

"Thanks for a very nice fuck." says Melinda with her bright and very sweet Hollywood-smile.

"No problem, Mel. It was really good for me too." says Spencer.

"Yeah, so I noticed. You did sure cum. I could tell even if you wore a rubber." says Melinda.

"I wish I could've fucked you without condom." says Spencer.

"I wish that as well, but I don't wanna get preggo and I haven't taken my pills in a few wekks 'cause I ran out and forgot to go get more." says Melinda.

"Okay." says Spencer.

"Don't worry, man. Next time I promise to let you bang me all natural with no damn annoying condom that keeps your cum from touching the walls in my pussy. I'm sort of slutty." says Melinda.

"That's good. I like slutty chicks." says Spencer.

"Really? Then you're going to absolutely love me." says Melinda with her best slut-voice.

"Yes. Nice." says Spencer.

"Alright." says Melinda.

Melinda pull her pants back up and Spencer put his dick back inside his pants.

They leave the bathroom together.

"You were great." says Melinda as she and Spencer return to their table.

"So were you" says Spencer.

"Thanks." says Melinda.

Melinda drink some beer and so does Spencer.

"Where did you learn to fuck so sexy?" says Melinda.

"I don't know. I wasn't aware that I was good at all." says Spencer.

"Okay. Nice. You are good though." says Melinda.

"I think you're very good as well." says Spencer.

"Really sweet that you think so, man." says Melinda.

"You're from Miami, right?" says Spencer.

"Yes. I was born there and lived there too, until I was 24 and moved here, seeking a change of scene, so to speak." says Melinda.

"Alright." says Spencer.

"Are you Carly Shay's older brother?" says Melinda.

"I am. How do you know?" says Spencer.

"My little sister is a fan of your sisters web-show." says Melinda.

"That's good." says Spencer.

"Can you let my sister meet Carly?" says Melinda.

"No, unfortunately not. Calry has moved to Italy." says Spencer.

"Ah, that's why iCarly ended...?" says Melinda.

"Yes. Carly and Sam decided to end it, at least for a while." says Spencer.

"I understand." says Melinda.

"Nice." says Spencer.

"You're a really sweet guy." says Melinda.

"Thanks. And you're sexy." says Spencer.

"So true. I am a cute slut with a pussy that no man can resist." says Melinda.

"I like that." says Spencer.

"Wonderful." says Melinda.

2 hours later.

"Thanks for a very nice date." says Melinda as she give Spencer her phone number.

"You're welcome." says Spencer with a smile.

"Sexy." says Melinda in a soft erotic tone.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
